forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boareskyr Bridge
| size = Hamlet | ruler1 = Barim Stagwinter and Theskul Mirroreye | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = Tyr | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 70 tents | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = Elturgard | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Boareskyr Bridge ( }}) was the crossing over the Winding Water connecting Soubar, Triel, and Scornubel to Waterdeep and the Trade Way. History The bridge was built by the adventurer Boareskyr. During the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, the gods Cyric and Bhaal fought a battle on the bridge. The resulting destruction of Bhaal poisoned the water in the vicinity of the bridge and further downstream. Because of this, an oft-heard curse was "Go drink from the west side of the bridge!" Circa 1450 DR, during a crisis of leadership in Elturgard over the position of High Observer, the likely successor, the Companion paladin Tamal Thent, and her whole retinue and caravan vanished at a caravanserai near Boareskyr Bridge. Despite an investigation, no trace of any of them could be found. Soon thereafter, the post of High Observer fell to a priest of Torm named Thavus Kreeg, incidentally a rival of Thent's. One of Kreeg's first decrees was to rebuild Bridgefort and name it Fort Tamal in Thent's honor. Unable to explain the disappearance, the paladins undertook frequent patrols of the area and constructed Fort Tamal. Circa 1479 DR, despite the fort's vigilance, oathbound human slaves of Najara traversed the bridge regularly, with Elturgard unsuspecting. By 1489 DR, business at the bridge was routine and relatively peaceful and a small village grew around the fort, with a caravan ground outside that for the caravans, travelers, and pilgrims. Structure The bridge was made of black granite and had a statue of Cyric at one end and another of Bhaal at the other end. A semi-permanent trading community sprang up around the bridge. By 1481 DR, it was composed of numerous white tents, corrals, blacksmiths, and a bustling marketplace. Because it was only a waystation, goods were not cheap there. Government There was no formal government at the Boareskyr Bridge, but two adventurers named Barim Stagwinter and Theskul Mirroreye walled off a tent community in order to make a proper town in the 1360s DR. From around 1450 DR, the paladins of Elturgard had built a keep to defend the bridge from invaders. The semi-permanent residents of Boareskyr Bridge had their own informal system of justice, with some crimes punishable by hanging. Notable Locations ;Bridgefort: A rough stone fort encircled by a poisonous moat in the mid–1300s DR. It was used by the inhabitants as place of safety against raiders. ;Fort Tamal: Rebuilt on the ruins of Bridgefort after 1450 DR, this small keep was occupied by paladins from Elturgard. Inhabitants Elturgard's contingent of the Order of the Companion watched over crossings of Boareskyr Bridge and mounted patrols of the road and lands around, in worried remembrance of their predecessors' unexplained disappearance and to guard against the serpentfolk of Najara. Stuffantle "Stuffings" Tinderkeg was a greasy one-eyed dwarf who dwelt at the bridge. He was a character well known locally for his underhanded dealings. He was killed in 1481 DR when he attempted to ambush Regis. The southerner Adi Abba Adidas was a merchant based in Boareskyr Bridge who sold fine goods, including scrimshaw (which he marketed as ivory). He and Regis made an agreement for Regis to sell future carvings to Adidas at 65% profit. The Grinning Ponies occasionally stayed in the vicinity of the bridge. Appendix Appearances ;:Novels: * Waterdeep * Prince of Lies (mentioned) * The Companions ;:Games: *''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear'' References Category:Bridges Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Trade Way Category:Locations in the Fields of the Dead Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Winding Water